Financial management is the investment and allocation of limited financial resources for the purpose of maximizing an individual's net worth. Generally, potential return on an investment is related to some extent on the risk of the investment, although unforeseen factors such as acts of God, or the failure of financial institutions may also affect the return on an investment.
While various phenomena may be studied in the abstract, obtaining experience in financial management is extremely difficult since it necessarily requires substantial resources as well as significant amounts of time for resources to be invested and for returns on those investments to be accumulated.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a game for simulating financial management wherein players experience the ups and downs of returns on investments over a lifetime. The game of the present invention simulates financial management in a format which is enjoyable and educational to players.